


The Winchester Temper

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [12]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: mary x john, past Jess x Sam, reader x sam - Relationship
Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Winchester Temper

After the first night that you stayed there, Sam surprised you the following weekend. He’d bought you your own toothbrush, gave you your own little drawer (still telling you no pajamas, which made you chuckle), and kept some of your favorite foods in the fridge.

Now that you were getting a little more serious, Mary invited you over for Sunday dinner. It had been almost a month since you’d first told each other that you loved the other, and neither of you regretted it.

Adam was finally going to see his father, and you hugged him tight. You wanted nothing but the best for him and told him that if his father was a dick, to let you know. He was your close friend, and refused to let anyone hurt him. After kissing his cheek, and wishing him good luck, you made your way out the door where Sam had just pulled up.

* * *

Mary welcomed you into their home with a warm hug and a loving smile. “I’m so glad you could come.”

“Thanks for having me,” you blushed.

“Gramma, gramma!” the kids yelled to her, jumping up and down. Mary smiled warmly, bending down she scooped both of them into a big hug, raining kisses all over their faces, making you chuckle.

Once she let them down, Ava grinned. “Look what mommy got me at the zoo!” She showed her a simple chain with a flattened penny on it. “Isn’t it pretty? She got Liam a stuffed tiger.”

“I named him Tony.” He said proudly.

Mary raised an eyebrow at Sam. “ _Jess_ took them to the zoo?” That didn’t sound like her. While she didn’t think Jess was a horrible mother, being hands on like that just wasn’t her.

“No!” Ava giggled. “Mommy.” She pointed to you, making your cheeks turn bright red.

Mary looked amused and you were quick to add, “We’ve tried getting her to call me by name but she won’t have it,” you shrugged.

Mary shook her head “It’s obvious that you love them and they love you, I don’t have a problem with it at all. Now come with me ‘mommy’, you can help me in the kitchen.”

Sam chuckled and you shot him a playful glare, making him shrug.

* * *

Mary was easy to talk to, which was a relief. She seemed to always have a smile on her face, so you were more relaxed by the time everyone was sitting at the table. Ava was to your right, and Liam to your left. You were in the middle of serving their plates when there was a knock at the door.

“I got it. Sit, mom.” Sam smiled.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “So, Y/N. You two living together yet?” He smirked at you.

* * *

Sam opened the door and was surprised. “ _Adam_?” He asked, curious. “How’d you know we be here? Y/N didn’t say anything.”

Adam stared at him, and then looked down at the paper in his hand, then back to Sam. “I’m confused.” 

Sam chuckled, “That makes two of us. Is everything okay?”

Adam looked back at the paper and then he checked the house number again.”Uh, I know this is the right address, I checked it like fifty times,” he muttered. “Do the Winchester’s live here?”

Sam looked confused, “Very funny, Adam.”

“I’m not trying to be…I’m _honestly_ looking for John Winchester.” He explained.

His eyes never left Adam as he started to turn. Not until he was facing the inside of the house. “Uh, Dad?” He called out. “Someone’s here for you.”

* * *

John looked confused, but took a swig of his beer and got up. He moved to where Sam was and looked at Adam. “Can I help you?” He asked.

Adam swallowed. “Do you remember a Kate Milligan?” He asked, clearly nervous.

Sam watched as John’s face paled. “I haven’t seen her in years.”

“I know.”

“Who did you say you were?” John asked, eying Adam suspiciously.

“I didn’t.” He said. “My name is Adam Milligan, Kate’s son.” His eyes shot to Sam for a split second. “You’re my father.” 

Sam’s jaw dropped open, “Wait… ** _What_**? He’s your-” he looked over at John,”Dad, what the hell?”

John looked confused. “I think you have the wrong information, kid.”

Adam looked upset. “No. I don’t. Mom wouldn’t lie about it.” He pointed out. “My whole life she talked about you, but never, ever used a name. Even told Y/N about you. Again, no name. Always said she never faulted you, but never for what. It’s because you had a family already.” His voice was quiet. “My mother did not lie!”

* * *

You stopped with a fork halfway to your mouth when you barely heard Adam’s voice. Putting your fork down, you rushed to the living room. “ _Adam_?” You stood next to John. “What’s wrong?” Having known him for so long, you could tell when something was bothering him. “Talk to me.”

Adam looked like he couldn’t decide if he was going to hit someone, or cry. “John’s my father.”

“ _Holy shit_!” You all but yell it. “Are you sure?” At his nod, you look at each of their faces uncertain who was going to hit the floor first. “Okay, okay we can handle this, everything is going to be just fine…shit, stop rambling Y/N, deal with this problem first-” you drift off as you realize the three of them are looking at you like you’ve lost it. “What? John looks like he’s seen Casper, I haven’t seen that look on Adam’s face since he caught my college boyfriend cheating, and well, Sam just looks like a lost puppy.” You sighed.

John groaned and ran his hand through his short hair. “ _Fuck_!” You jumped at his yell. “Sorry, sweetheart. “Can you, uh, go get Mary? Have Dean watch the kids. I have a feeling you stickin’ around would be helpful. Seeing as you know Adam it seems.”

You nodded. “Of course.” Turning, you rushed to the dining room. “Dean, can you watch the kids? Mary, can you come with me?” She looked confused, and you gave her a pleading look. “ _Please_.”

She got up and followed you, looking between the three men. “I think it’s best we go out back.” Sam pointed out.

The five of you go out to the deck and sit around the table. Mary looks completely confused, “Would someone please explain what is going on?”

John cleared his throat nervously, “Sweetheart, this is uh, Adam Milligan.”

“ _Okay_ …?” She had no idea what that had to do with anything.

He took a deep breath. “He’s my son.” His voice was low. Mary stared at him.

You were waiting for her to blow up, but she was oddly calm. It was scary. “Excuse me? I _swear_ I heard you say that this boy is your son?!” Her voice was way too controlled. “Talk. Now.” Even Sam looked scared at this point.

“Do you remember when the boys were little, we split up for a while?” John said staring at his hands. At Mary’s terse nod he continued, “Well, when I moved out, I moved in with Bobby and one night he got hurt and I had to take him to the hospital. Kate was a nurse in the ER.”

“How long, John?” she asked staring at him.

He licked his lips. “I broke it off when I moved back home for good.” He told her, running his hand through his hair. “I had no idea that I had another kid. I swear.”

You rubbed Adam’s back gently, knowing that this wasn’t he expected. “I’m sorry this is how you found out.” Adam sighed as you rested your head on his shoulder. “I guess I should have told you his name, huh, Y/N?” He let out a small chuckled.

Mary looked at you. “How do you know him?”

“College. He was a college buddy. He texted me one night saying he finally got his dad’s name and he was in town. He moved into my spare room.” You shrugged. “Kate never mentioned a name, or details.”

John looked towards you and Adam. “How is Katie?”

You glanced at Adam and he closed his eyes. “She’s not doing the best. I think that’s why she finally gave in and told him.”

Sam cleared his throat, “Is there anything we can do, Adam?”

You smiled gratefully at him, thanking whoever would listen that he had come into your life. He just found out that he had a younger brother and it was Adam, he thought of first. You reached out for Sam’s hand and mouthed thank you, he nodded affectionately back at you.

Mary sat there quietly for a few minutes, “Adam, I’m so sorry about all of this, if he- _we_ would’ve known I promise you that John would’ve been there while you were growing up.” She stood up suddenly, “Where are my manners, would you like something to drink, do you want to join us for dinner?”

Adam looked surprised. “I, uh, I don’t want to intrude.” He looked over to you, and then Sam. “To be honest, I didn’t think of a plan past knocking on the front door.” He chuckled slightly.

“He used to talk about meeting his dad all the time.” You told them.

He laughed. “My mom said I was going to drive her away with my rambling.” You shrugged. “I’ll let you guys get back to dinner. Maybe once I get a job I’ll buy us all pizzas or something.” He offered. “Maybe some beer?”

You smiled at him. It was John who spoke up, “Adam, I’d like it if you stayed for dinner. I’d like to get to know you,” he said awkwardly.

Adam looked genuinely surprised at that admission. He looked over at you, silently asking with his eyes, at your nod, he sighed, “I-I would like that, John.”

“Great, I’ll go set an extra space at the table,” you jumped up, “Sam, you wanna help me?” you pulled him up from the table not giving him a chance to answer.

“Guess, I’m helping,” Sam chuckled.

You chuckled. “Guess you are.” Dean raised an eyebrow at you as you made room at the table and put another plate down. “Sam, why don’t you fill these three in? I’ll get him a drink.” You patted his arm gently.

He nodded. “Uh, sure.” He said before sitting. “So, it seems that we have a younger brother. Adam.” He told Dean. “Which means that you two have another uncle.”

“Is he like Uncle Dean?” Liam asked, excited.

You had just walked back in, and heard him. Chuckling, you set a beer down at Adam’s plate. “ **No one** is like Uncle Dean, guys.”

“Wait, we have a _what_ now?” Dean asked surprise written all over his face.

Ava looked over at him, rolling her eyes, “Uncle Dean, you should put your listening ears on. Daddy said you have another brother. So that means, we get more presents at Christmas doesn’t it?”

“We’ll see.” John chuckled as they walked in. You’d sat Adam across from you, this way he had a face that was comforting.

“You know Sam, that’s Dean, this is Liam, and this is Ava.” You ruffled Liam’s hair when you said his name, making him giggle.

“Hi Liam, Ava, you guys are _just_ as cute as Y/N said,” Adam smiled at both of them. “Dean, it’s good to meet you,” he held his hand out over the table.

Dean looked around the table at everyone, shaking his head, he took Adam’s hand shaking it. “Still confused here. He’s our brother? How the fu-” he looked quickly at Liam and Ava, “How the _fudge_ is that even possible?”

John took a deep breath. “I think that’s something I’d rather not explain in front of the kids. Stick around after dinner and we’ll have a couple drinks out back.” He told him.

“Uh…okay?” He agreed.

You chuckled. “Awe, do you want my grandma to come hold your hand to comfort you?” You teased, smirking.

Dean looked scared for a minute, “Uh, no, I’m good. Let’s leave showgirl granny out of this for now, thanks.”

* * *

You and Sam were getting the kids ready to go, when you went over to Adam, “Hey, do you need me to stick around or…?”

“Nah, I think it’ll be okay, thanks, though. I know you and Sam need to get the kids home and stuff,” Adam said softly. “I, uh, I’ll call you later maybe swing by if that’s okay with Sam?”

“Dude, it’s _fine_ , just call and we’ll get you the address,” Sam said putting his arm around you.

You smiled up at him and then back at Adam. “How about one night this week, I make sure to be home, and we’ll binge watch the same shows we did in college, drink, and order pizza. For old time’s sake.” You offered.

Adam laughed. “Deal.” He grinned.

You and Sam said your goodbyes to the others before heading out to his car. “You make it sound like I live with you already, Sam.” You teased.

He chuckled, helping Ava into her booster seat, “Well, you _are_ at my place a lot more now than before. Would it be so bad if you did? Live with me-us now?” His face slowly took on a red hue.

That wasn’t what you expected. At all. “Um.” You thought it over. “I’d have to wait, my lease isn’t up for another five months. And I don’t want to leave Adam high and dry, ya know?” You smiled up at him. “Until then, I’ll still ‘ _unofficially_ ’ live with you, though.” That seemed like the best idea, as everything was in your name, and Adam was job hunting. You didn’t fault him. It was hard getting a job!

Sam nodded, “Of course, that’s all right! I’m just glad that I didn’t scare you completely off with the thought,” he laughed. He got into the car, started it and reached out for your hand.

You finished buckling your seatbelt, and laced your fingers through his, noticing a slight shake. “Wow, you were _really_ nervous about asking that, weren’t you?” You squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Sam, I love being at home with you every night. Just knowing that I get to go to sleep next to you, wake up with you, have the kids jump on us at O dark thirty because they want food,” you chuckled at Sam’s grimace.

“Yeah, glad that was enjoyable for _one_ of us,” he adjusted himself subtly, remembering Liam this morning.

“Awe, I’ll kiss it better later.” You said under your breath towards him with a smirk. He kissed the back of your hand with a smile.

The kids were in the back and giggled. “Does that mean you’re getting married?” Ava asked. 

“No silly, where did you get that idea?” you grinned at her.

“Cause after the prince saves the princess, he kisses her hand then they have ever after,” she held her hands out like see. “Me and Liam think you should get married and then have babies and _ohh_ , we can get a doggie finally,” she all but cooed.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “No, princess.” He told her. “No weddings or babies anytime soon, okay?”

She pouted. “ ** _PLEASE_**!”

“People don’t get married to appease kids, Ava.” You told her. “People get married because they love each other and they want to share their lives together, sweetie.”

Sam nodded, “When that happens, when Y/N and I decide to get married, it will be because we _both_ want to and we’re ready.”

Your stomach did a flip at the ‘when’ part. Was he already thinking of that? “You and Daddy want to spend your life together, and love each other.” Liam pointed out. “You’re always kissing and holding hands. It’s _gross_.” He scrunched his nose. You felt your cheeks get warm. “Is it because Y/N lives with Uncle Adam and not us?” He asked. “Or because you don’t want to get us a puppy?”

At that, you chuckled. “A puppy?” You asked.

“What? Ava said if you get married we could have a doggie. Do you not want one?” He asked, curious.

“I want a baby sister.” Ava said seriously. “So I can dress her up and make her look pretty.”

“Well, I don’t want no baby, they poop a lot! I wanna doggie and he can sleep with me,” Liam said.

You laughed, “Buddy, dogs poop a lot, too.”

Sam looked over at you, wondering about the sudden nervousness he was picking up. “Hey,” he squeezed your hand gently, “Everything okay?”

You glanced back at the kids who were currently fighting over baby sisters and puppies, “ _When_ we decide to get married?” You asked softly.

Sam looked worried, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. Neither of us in the right place for that, but eventually, yeah, I see us getting married.” 

“It just surprised me. That’s all.” You gave him a comforting smile. “Don’t worry.” You gave his hand a light squeeze. “Besides… You still have to meet my brother before you decide that.” You teased.

He grinned, “Sweetheart, if I can survive **_Dorothy_** , your brother is going to be a walk in the park.”


End file.
